Drive Me Crazy
by heartpheonix950
Summary: America decides to play a game A collection a stories about their troubles with a game called Drive Me Crazy
1. America

YAY finally done anyway I got the idea from Super Mario Frustration Drabbles by AquilaTempestas so check that out too.

DISCLIAMER

America: HEARTPHOENIX DOESN"T OWN HETALIA

* * *

America sat down at the computer and installed a new game he had found called 'Drive me Crazy'. He knew it was a driving simulation and since England always said he was a terrible driver he wondered what the game would think.

Since he doesn't believe in instructions and rules he skipped it all and clicked start. He now saw the open rode on the screen. "Ok lets go." America said to no one.

He figured out how to play pretty fast a but as soon a he did he heard seines. Were the police there? Then he noticed they were chasing him. He remembered England's words and pulled over. The police got out and GAME OVER came up on the screen.

"WHAT THE!" America shouted. The cops can't catch you? "Well fine then" he clicked replay and got ready GO came up. He started to go and the seines started. He smiled and keep going. Then there was a stoplight with a bunch of your cars in the way. America frowned and slowed. The cops got out and then GAME OVER came up. "Fine be like that." America said. He clicked start and when he got to the light he kicked it up a notch and sadly just crashed into the second one. "DANG IT!" America screamed.

After about a thousand times he ran all the cars down. "YES IN YOUR FACE LOSERS!" Then he realized He have more cops after him and 2 helicopters. Upon realizing he was caught cause they started to shoot and his car was already messed up. "FORGET THE GAME! FORGET GOOD DRIVING! FORGET LIFE!" With that America broke into tears.

"America!" England voice rang though the hall. Dang it England couldn't see him cry! Sadly his moment of thought to up to much time and England walked in "A- America are you crying?"

"No!"

"Yes you are what happened?"

"Umm... ok yes I'm crying but these are not sad tears these are manly tears. Oh and England take this." He took the evil disk out of his computer and gave it to England. "Now leave me and my manly tears of heroics to ourselves"

"Idiot" England said leaving. America did a little happy dance as he thought off all the trouble that game well give England. In the end America won again.


	2. England

Sorry this one is short but you shall live with it cause I'm not gonna make it longer so live my bitsies

DISCLIAMER

England: Heartpheonix doesn't own Hetalia

* * *

England got home and stared at the disk in his hand he had nothing to plan cause he was going to visit America's but now that was canceled or a least he thought it was he wasn't quite sure. He sighed and shook his head he might as well play it.

Once he installed it he read the instructions. It was a simulation game in which you couldn't be caught by the police but apparently you could do more than just drive. England dismissed the warning "Ok then" England said aloud as he clicked start.

Go appeared on the screen. Sirens came on oh that must be the police he thought. He drove on and there was a stop light slowing down to a stop the police can up and GAME OVER came up on the screen. "Oh" England said. Thinking the game through then it came to him you go around them. He click start and once he go to the stop light he when off rode and around it sadly he killed some people who was walking by but in was only a game so it was fine. Only one more person got in the way, then back on the rode as he was about to hit a guy, he turned into a giant robot and crushed him. GAME OVER came up. England sat there staring at the screen in shock. "WHAT WAS THAT!" He said. Of course America had this game.

He sigh and just when around the robot then next time, but sadly there was a police sitting there on a motorcycle and it caught him "You have got to be kidding me." England said Then he smelt something burning "Oh my scones" he said "I forget" he said as he took the scones out he tasted it and it was his best batch so far he smiled "Ha now I can't give this to that frog." he thought then it came to him. That game America gave to him it was annoying so why not. He smiled and wrapped them all up and when to France.


	3. France

I feel bad for poor France he only wanted love... Oh well read on bitsies

DISCLAIMER

France: Heartpheonix doesn't own Hetalia~

* * *

France frowned at the scones and then saw then game. 'Oh a game' France thought 'Yay something to do!' That idiot must have dropped in by accident. "Well it's mine now~" France said. He installed it and skipped the instructions except for the controls. "Now we play" France smiled GO came up and France when on and drove merrily he saw a really pretty lady on the sidewalk he pulled over and was surprised to see he could talk to her "Forget driving." France said smiling then the police came up and took him away from the girl and she laughed at him. GAME OVER can on the screen. "Wha-What just happened ?" he questioned trying again. Sadly the police took him away again and the girl laughed. "WHY DOES THIS GAME HATE ME?! WHAT DID I DO WRONG!" France screamed into the air.

"Mr. France?" a maid asked "Are you ok?"

"No mon petit I'm not," France said through the door "But don't worry about me go on live life it will be fine" He said dramatically. Footsteps hurried down the hall. "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME WORLD!? I'M LOVABLE TOO!" He screamed sad his maid didn't even try to help him. 'Once more' France thought 'Once more I will make it. I will! I will concur Drive Me Crazy!' Once more he went to talk to the girl and once moire the police came the girl laughed and GAME OVER came up. France stared "Once more." He said and failed "Once more." he claimed yet again. Over and over till he fell asleep. In his dream he keep playing over and over the police the girl the laugh and the GAME OVER.  
"France?" A small voice said

"WHY!" France screamed now awake. Canada jumped at the sudden movement.

"France are you ok you look terrible." Canada said France's hair was a mess and drool came out of that side of his mouth, his eye were red and bugged out.

"TAKE IT!" He shoved the game into Canada's arms "TAKE IT I NEVER WANT TO SEE IT AGAIN!"

Canada and Kumajiro stared at it "Ok we'll take it home if you want France."

"Yes take it away take it from here." France's eye twitched

"Oh ok then." With that Canada ran away slightly sacred.


	4. Canada

Go Canada! Be noticed! The poor little thing we love you don't worry.

Canada: Heartpheonix doesn't own Hetalia

* * *

Canada went back home and stared at the disk that was so evil in France's opinion. Well he might as well find out. He installed it into his computer. "Drive me crazy" Canada read aloud "sounds interesting" after read the instructions he realized this was more than just a driving simulation you could do more than just that. "Well let do this Mr. Sumojiro"

"Who are you?" Mr. Kumajiro asked

"I'm Canada!" he sighed and clicked start. Canada rapidly clicked the up arrow which made him go faster the seines made him jump even though he knew they were coming.

"Go faster." Mr. Kumajiro said

"O-ok." clicking faster he ran over some random stopped cars. Surprised and sad that he ran a bunch of innocent people over. "I should just go to jail Mr. Sumojiro." Canada said

"No be rebel, be strong!" Mr. Kumajiro said "Wait who are you?"

"I'm Canada, your owner. But I guess your right this will let me be known this could help people notice me!" Canada clicked faster.

"GO GO GO YOU CAN DO IT umm..."

"CANADA!... oh I'm sorry I yelled" Canada said "O-Oh robots are after me now and my finger is getting sore. What do I do."

"You can give up and be loser no one remembers or you can keep going and be a hero like America."

With that Canada clicked faster and faster till he pasted out.

"Wha-what happened." Canada said waking up.

"Oh you're awake. I'm hungry."

"Oh me too. Owww my finger hurts." Canada stared his finger looked bruised and it was sore, "But pancakes wait for no man or finger." he noticed his computer on "I remember now I was being a hero like America. This game did this to me now the pancakes won't be at their best."

"I don't like this game now my pancakes won't be the best" Mr. Kumajiro said.

"Let's give it to some one else like... Oh Prussia I was going to visit so why not."

"Ok let's do that."

"Ok then."


	5. Prussia

Sorry for taking so long but here it is. This is a family friendly story so no cursing this is why it sounds a little awkward My younger bitsies should be able to read too!

DISCLAIMER

Prussia: Heartpheonix doesn't own Hetalia or the awesome me!

* * *

After Canada left Prussia stared at his new game "Sveet ze awesome got a nev game!" He installed it skipping the instructions. As GO came up the seines soon flared. "Vhat is this?" Prussia said as he was caught "Dang it ze awesome me can't lose zhat's Vest's thing." Gilbrid flew over and stared. "Ok lets try again." After many tries he finally found out how the controls work "HA!" He said. Gilbird danced and chipped happily along with Prussia. Sadly as they danced and took victory pictures he was caught by the time they realized it was back at the main menu "DANG IT!" He screamed clicking start and waiting for the GO to come up. Once it did Prussia clicked like a mad man running over all the cars he smiled and clicked faster "Ze awesome me must be vinning" Then a the police and 2 helicopters where coming after him and shooting. "VHAT VAS THAT!" He died GAME OVER popped up "VHAT IN ZE WORLD VAS THAT!?" Prussia now hated this game.

"Hey Prussia~" France's voice rang

"Where are you hombre?" Spain said

"Is something wrong?" France asked

"We're barging in~" Spain said in a sing song voice. The two came in "What's up chico?"

"Did you forget tha-" France stopped mid-sentence that is when he saw it. The police, the laugh, GAME OVER. "W-where d-d-did you g-get t-t-that?" France's hand unsteadily pointed to the screen.

"Oh that it vas from Canada. I don't like it though. Vant it."

"NEVER AGAIN NEVER AGAIN!" With that he ran off said something about 'the laugh'.

"What was that?" Spain said

"No idea" Prussia said even though he was pretty sure France had gave it to Canada and Canada gave it to him. "Vell you vant it?"

"Umm.. sure why not." Spain smiled

"Vell bye." Prussia closed the door and smiled now Spain had the stupid game so he no longer needed to worry about it.


	6. Spain

Ok this one was short I know but I'm busy so live with it

DISCLAIMER

Spain: Heartpheonix doesn't own Hetalia

* * *

Spain went back home 'That was really weird,' He thought, 'but whatever.' he had finished harvesting all his tomatoes so why not play that game Prussia gave him. He installed the game and skimmed the long list of instructions. "Ok let's do this thing," he said in his usual sing-song voice.

Clicking start he watched the GO appear in the screen. smiling as he drove humming along to the music then seines rang that covered up the cute little song saddened by his loss of the song but he drove on knowing the police can't catch him. Out of no where a stoplight came into view. Stopping meant getting caught so he when around it. Sadly there were random people on the sidewalk that he on ran over. "Lo seinto please forgive me," he said as his eyes watered. Blinking away tears he got out of the car and ran off because he didn't want to run over any one else plus the police were still there. Running faster and faster he saw a football (Soccer) game going on he ran over to play but they didn't let him join saddened once again he went back to his car but the cops were surrounding it even more upset he just ran. Then he saw a Spanish restaurant which lifted his spirits. He went in to only find Mexican food. "This isn't from Spain," He muttered even more on the verge of tears. He stole someone's car which also made him fell bad. The now crying Spaniard then saw a cliff. He saw no other choice so he drove off it to kill himself. "THAT WAS TERRIBLE!" Spain sobbed. He grabbed a tub of ice-cream eating it with his hands and cried in a corner till he fell asleep.

"HEY TOMATO EATER!" Romano screamed "WHERE ARE YOU!?" Romano walked in on the sleeping Spain. He stared and couldn't help but wonder was that stupid country went to sleep with ice-cream. He looked at his computer which was still on "Drive me crazy?" He read aloud. He looked back at the sleeping male he shrugged, took it, and walked off with it humming buono tomato. Well it was his now.


End file.
